Biografía de Hyuga Neji contada por Hyuga Neji
by sakura deidara
Summary: La grandiosa vida de Hyuga Neji contada por el mismo, leanlo, muy divertido. XD
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo, esta es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste. Antes que nada quisiera decir algo: 1ro, quiero agradecer a neji tobi, porque sin el estaría algo perdida en cuanto a esto de hacer fics. 2do, a Alicia, Susi y Melisa por apoyarme en la realización de este fic.

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún personaje de Naruto es mío. **Grax. XD

_**N/T: **_**todos los personajes de Naruto que salgan es este fic, tienen la edad que tienen en Naruto Shippuuden.**

**- **Hablando.

- **(Pensando) **

**- **_Narrando_

Biografía de Hyuga Neji contada por Hyuga Neji.

_En medio de una habitación un banco de cuatro patas. Se abre la puerta del cuarto y entra un chico de cabellera larga color negro y ojos blancos, vistiendo una especie de bata blanca. Este se sienta en el banco._

-Hola, que hay- dice Neji así con su típico tono frío- ¿Qué quien soy yo? Soy Hyuga Neji, un chico muy problemático. ¿Por qué problemático? Bueno, trate de matar a una de los miembros de mi propia familia, por así decirlo, y entre otras cosas. Bueno si quieren saber más sobre mi, escuchen.Yo nací en Konoha, en el país de Fuego, como a las 5 a.m., no lo recuerdo bien. Yo era un bebé muy lindo ¿saben? Con mis hermosos blancos hacia que todas las enfermeras se desmayaran por mi….

-Jajaja,-_ Entra un chico alto con cabello negro, con una camisa blanco y pantalones negros con un horrible moño morado- _Que gracioso- dice Sasuke muerto de la risa.

-No estoy siendo gracioso, Uchiha. Solo digo la verdad.

-¿No te diste cuenta que en ese entonces todas amaban a este lindo Uchiha?

-Si claro, ahora tú eres el gracioso, lárgate que me estas interrumpiendo. _Le da una patada y el Uchiha desaparece._

-Bueno ¿en que iba? A, si. Bien, pasaron los años y yo no tenía nada que hacer, nada productivo que valiera la pena, entonces cuando tenía 6 años, mi papá decidió inscribirme en clases de guitarra. Yo no quería, porque era demasiado "baka" para mi gusto como para aprender a tocar la guitarra, pero me tuvieron que llevar de la oreja. En poco tiempo aprendí todo lo necesario, todos los circulos, tú sabes pero en las clases me ponían a tocar el circulo de "DO" y "CANNON-D" como unas 54 veces, yo las contaba, sino ve aburría, ustedes saben muy problemático, porque eso de estar metido en un salón muy chico con otros 19 idiotas tocando la misma canción todo el tiempo es muy tedioso. Si, fue muy problemático pero después de eso me convertí en el alma de las fiestas de los Hyugas, siempre tocando con mi guitarra….

_En eso sale un chico del público-_ He, que toque un poco….

_En eso sale alguien con una guitarra en la mano y se la da a Neji._

-Oh, gracias. _Se la pone y empieza a tocar algo así como la canción "CANNON-D". _Bueno, bueno¿en que nos quedamos? Oh, si claro, ya recuerdo. Bueno, eso de aprender a tocar la guitarra no estaba tan mal, **(solo no TAN)** pero "CANNON-D" y el circulo de "DO" me perseguían, si y seguramente a los de mi clase de guitarra también los seguía, y también los debía seguir a ustedes. Si suena raro pero era cierto, que llegue a tal locura que termine rompiendo mi guitarraasí…. _Se levanta del banco y tira la guitarra al piso._

-O.o…. que agresivo. O.o- el público se asusta un poco por el sonido que hizo Neji al romper la guitarra.

_Neji vuelve a sentarse en el banco mirando a la vez los trozos de madera de la guitarra que le habían dado._

-Bueno…. desde ese día no volví a tocar otra vez la guitarra, hasta hoy, pero creo que ya no la volveré a tocar otra vez más, a menos claro que la termine rompiendo, eso estaría bien n.n. En fin, pasaron los años, y pues me llegó la cruda noticia de que mi padre se tuvo que sacrificar para salvar a la familia principal de los Hyugas, que lo habían obligado a hacerlo para que el padre de Hinata, espero que conozcan a Hinata….

-No, no la conocemos.

-Bueno no importa, podemos llamarla…. ¡HINATA!

_Se abre nuevamente la puerta del cuarto y entra una chica de cabello largo de color entre negro y azul marino e igual que Neji, con unos ojos blancos, vistiendo un pantalón color hueso y una chamarra blanca con azul._

-Neji-kun¿me llamabas?- Hinata algo desorbitada por ver lo que esta haciendo Neji.

-Si, quiero presentarte a mi querido público, oigan, ustedes saluden a Hinata….

-HOLA…. QUE ONDA:P

-O//O Ho-hola- dice Hinata más roja que un jitomate.

-Oye Hinata, tu papá que es de mi… ¿Mi tío o mi abuelo o mi padrino, que es de mi?

-Pues no lo se, ni yo lo se, creo que es tú tío ¿no? porque tu y yo somos primos…. creo, no lo se.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer….

_En eso se para una chica del público._

-Pues investiguen y ya.

-Si pero, que problemático además, tengo flojera. XD

-Oye Neji-kun¿ya me puedo ir? Es que tengo una cita con Naruto, y pues la verdad no quisiera llegar tar...

-¡NANI¿Vas a salir con el usunratonaki ese?

-¿A quien llamas "usunratonaki", eh?

_De pronto sale un chico rubio del público, algo irritado. XD_

-Ah, miren quien esta aquí, el usunratonaki de Naruto.- Dice Neji entre risas_-_ Parece que te llame con el pensamiento, hmp.

-No, no lo hiciste, yo solo vine por Hinata y ya, además deja de llamarme usunratonaki Hyuga.

-Si tienes razón, así es como te dice el Uchiha ese, bueno entonces te voy a decir baka, si eso queda mejor.

-Hijo de tu... (Censurado)

-Naruto, no, no lo hagas por favor….- empieza Hinata a decir algo asustada.

-Bueno parece que el baka quiere pelear, ok, me divertiré un poco, jajajaja….

-PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA… _El público se para de sus asientos y empiezan a gritar como locos._

-Bueno, ahí voy Hyuga….

-**(Tsk, que problemático, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo) **

De acuerdo, empecemos.

-Ok…. RASENGAN!!!!

-Byakugan.

-PELEA, PELEA, PELEA…. OHHHH!!!! Eso debió doler, uy, que horror, eso le va a doler mañana….

_Y así empiezan a golpearse Neji y Naruto por un largo, largo, largo, largo, largo tiempo. XD._

Bien, esta es la 1ra parte de mi fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y siquiera reído un poco, XD. No se preocupen, pronto saldrá la segunda parte de la hermosa vida de Neji. See you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo, estoy muy feliz x q ya llevo algunos reviews, así q eso me anima más. Antes q nada quisiera aclarar algo: Se q creen q la forma de hablar de Neji es muy parecida a la de Shikamaru por el "que problemático", pero es que me gusta mucho cuando dicen así, por lo cual Neji lo dice varias veces. Bueno eso es lo q quería aclarar, así q ahora disfruten de mi fic. XD.

* * *

Parte 2.

_El cuarto estaba lleno de polvo, pues Neji y Naruto ya habían hecho unos cuantos hoyos en las paredes y todavía se seguían escuchando los gritos de público y el sonido de los golpes que se daban Neji y Naruto._

- PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA….

- Naruto-kun por favor no sigas….

- PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PE….

_El público de pronto se calló. El polvo se había desvanecido y se pudo ver como terminó la pelea, por una parte se encontraba Naruto, con su chamarra y su camisa toda rota, dolido, con unos cuantos puntos rojos en los brazos y todo morado de la cara y por otra parte se encontraba Neji, solo con unos rasguños._

- Cuso…. ¡MALDITO NEJI, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, HIJO DE TODA TÚ….!

- Oye tranquilízate, tu querías pelear y yo no me podía negar, así que pues te vas a tener que aguantar baka.

- AHHHHHH…. CHE NEJI….

-Na-Naruto-kun mejor ya vamonos, tenemos que llevarte con la 5ta Hokage para que te revise, estas muy morado- dijo Hinata que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- Esta bien…. ¡Auch!- exclamó Naruto que se había tocado la cara.

_Así, mientras Hinata ayudaba a Naruto a salir del cuarto, Neji miraba alrededor del cuarto._

- Hmp, que desorden, y lo voy a tener que limpiar yo…. Oigan¿Dónde esta mi banco? Quiero sentarme…. T-T

_En eso se vuelve a parar la chica de hace poco- _Supongo que la debiste romper cuando la agarraste y le diste a Naruto¿no?

-Oh cierto, oye y como lo sabes.

-Solo supongo.

-Ah bueno…. ¡QUIERO MI BANCOOOOOOOOO!

_En eso, sale alguien cargando una silla y se la entrega a Neji._

- Oh gracias...-_Se sienta en la silla-_ Oye, esto es una silla no un banco- dice Neji algo indignado.

- Es lo único que teníamos disponible- dice el chico de la silla.

- Bueno que se la va a hacer, en fin¿en que íbamos? Ah si, ya ya, en que mi papá se murió por ayudar a la rama principal del clan Hyuga, sobre todo al papá de Hinata, de hecho fue a el a quien ayudo. Bueno, desde entonces yo me había molestado mucho y hasta eso casi al borde de querer matar a alguien, pensaba en que podía matar a Hinata pero no, sería muy "baka" de mi parte….

- Me alegra saber que al menos si sabes que piensas como baka, Hyuga- dice Sasuke que se encuentra entre el público.

- Tú otra vez, no te basta con molestarme una vez y ya ¿eh Uchiha?

- Pues no pero tú sabes, mi deber es ayudar a las personas.

- ¿Y tú me ayudas en….?

- Decir verdades. :)

- Si claro, como no.

-Bueno pues, si no te parece, peleemos.

- No, gracias, ya estoy muy cansado, eso de pelear contra Naruto, es muy problemático. **(Tsk, que chico tan más maldito, lo que no quiero es quedar mal, pero seguro este me puede matar, porque eso de estar con Orochigay durante dos años y medio entrenando es malo, no puede ser nada bueno lo que me espera)**

**- **Gallina.

- Cállate, ahora vete o si no cierra tu bocota.

- Uy, hoy anda de malas.- Le dice Sasuke a un chico que esta a su lado.

- Bueno, dejando por una parte al idiota de Sasuke...- _En eso, Sasuke activa su sharingan por lo enojado que esta- _Continuemos con mi relato. Bueno, desde ese día empecé a odiar a la rama principal del clan Hyuga y me dije a mi mismo"casi estas en Bel Air", aunque nunca fui a Bel Air, porque esta en América y pues el viaje me iba a salir muy caro y pues a parte, el malvado de mi padre no me dejo dinero antes de morir, nadita, ni una poco, bueno si me dejo, pero… ¿que es lo que podía hacer con solo 6 yenes?... Pero bueno, también me dije a mi mismo que tenía que ser más fuerte y demostrar que aunque fuera de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, podía ser un gran ninja. Bueno entonces pasaron los años y pues tuve que entrar a la Academia de….

_De pronto se levanta un niño que perece un idiota._

- ¿Saliste en la Academia¿El de los cantantes?

- No, baka, como crees, yo en ese entonces no tenía una voz tan angelical como la que tengo ahora, antes la tenía como de ratón, bien aguda... Bueno, ignorando al chiquillo ese...- _Dice Neji señalando al niño_- Yo tuve que entrar a la ACADEMIA DE NINJAS, PARA PODER SER UN GENIN- Neji lo dijo haciendo demasiado énfasis que el niño ese se sentó muy avergonzado, porque sabía que se dirigía especialmente a él.

_En eso, el chico de la silla se para y le dice a Neji:_

-¿Y cómo te fue ahí?

- Pues bien, me gradué, y fui conocido como el novato número uno de la generación en la que estuve. :)

- ¡OHHHHHH!- Exclamó el público, exceptuando a Sasuke.

- Bueno, después de todo no es tan baka como creí.- Susurró Sasuke al chico que estaba a su lado.

- Bueno, entonces me gradué y pues después de unos días, nos citaron en la ACADEMIA DE NINJAS….- Dijo Neji, nuevamente dirigiéndose a el niño ese- para que nos dijeran en que grupo estaríamos. En fin, cuando llegue, me pusieron en un equipo muy, pero muy raro.

-¿En que equipo te pusieron?- dijo el de la silla.

- Pues, no me acuerdo de el número del equipo, pero bien… Me pusieron con Rock Lee y Tenten, y si preguntan, no se el apellido de Tenten. Bueno, cuando supe con quienes me tocaron y los vi más de cerca, me dieron miedo. :S

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el chico de la silla.

-¿Que porque? Porque uno: eran rarísimos, y dos: **YO** no me junto con raros. Lee tenía y sigue teniendo unas CEJOTAS¿entienden? Unas Cejotas, demasiado pobladas, igual que mi sensei, Maito Gai, ah, y para que no se confundan se deletrea: G-A-I, para que no crean en otra cosa aunque si se parece a un… bueno, ustedes saben...

- Jijijiji- río por lo bajo el público.

- Bueno, y en cuanto a Tenten, pues…. es bonita pero parece Mikey Mouse con ese peinado.- Dijo Neji entre risas.

- Oye deja de burlarte de nosotros solo por nuestra apariencia.

_En eso, de la nada aparecieron un chico y una chica. El chico tenía unas cejas muy pobladas, con un traje pegado color verde y con chaleco verde pero más oscuro que el traje. En cuanto a la chica, tenía como peinado dos "cebollitas" a ambos lados, vistiendo una blusa de mangas largas color rosa y un como pants verde._

- Hola Lee, Tenten¿como están?

- Bien, gracias- dijo Lee muy alegremente.

- Estamos muy bien :).- Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa oreja a oreja.

- ¿Po- por qué están tan contentos?- Continuó Neji.

- Es que te tenemos que decir algo, Neji- dijo Lee muy seriamente.

- ¿Qué es?

_Se produjo un momento de silencio en todo el cuarto, por parte de Neji, Lee, Tenten y el público._

- Neji...- dijo finalmente Tenten- Lee y yo somos novios. :)

-¡NANI! O.O- dijo Neji, que parecía que le hubiera dado un ataque, porque estaba todo pálido y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

* * *

Bien XD, esta es la segunda parte de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto:

- Para los que no entendieron lo que Neji quiso decir con lo de: "casi estas en Bel Air", en los 90's, había una serie que se llamaba "El Príncipe del Rap" en la que salía Will Smith y el cantaba la canción del opening y en una parte decía: "casi estas en Bel Air", asi que de ahí lo escribí.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, dejen reviews si les gusto y si no, pues también. See you. :p


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo, gracias por todos los reviews q me han dejado, se los agradezco mucho. Quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso en la realización de esta fic. Es que la escuela es muy difícil, y más si tienes como directora a una psicóloga q esta loca, (por así decirlo). Bueno, dejando eso aparte, espero q les guste esta parte del fic. XD

Parte 3.

- Que… que tu y… y Lee so… son… ¿NOVIOS?- preguntó Neji, que parecía que estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco.

-Pues...- Tenten le lanzó una mirada tanto acecina como de culpabilidad a Lee.

-Bueno pues, la verdad no lo somos xD- Dijo Lee que en eso se empezó a atacar de la risa.

-Entonces, ¡¿porque no me lo dijeron antes?!- Exclamó Neji.

-Pues, Lee creyó que era hora de vengarnos de ti- Tenten parecía más de lo que estaba antes.

-Vengarse de que, yo nunca les he hecho nada- Neji parecía algo asustado y preocupado a la vez.

-Pues un buen ejemplo fue que te estabas burlando de nosotros.- Comento Lee.

-Bueno si, pro solo fue por el público, para hacerlos reír, ¿verdad que si?- preguntó Neji al público.

-¡SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¿Ven?

-Bueno, esta bien…- continúo Tenten- pero aparte quedamos que nos íbamos a ver en el área de entrenamiento a las 9:30….

-Y ya eran las 10:00 y tú no habías llegado, así que fuimos y vinimos buscándote :)- explicó Lee.

- Oh, cierto, como lo pude olvidar….- dijo Neji- bueno creo que esta vez se va a posponer el entrenamiento, no puedo dejar a el público con la duda.

-¿Qué duda?- Tenten tenía cara de: "que onda, de que esta hablando"

-Pues es que les estoy contando sobre mi vida y la verdad no los quisiera dejar con la duda de que fue lo que pasó después de los que les estaba contando, no soy tan cruel para hacerles eso a mi querido público :')- Dijo Neji con tanta inspiración que estaba a punto de llorar.

-De acuerdo, lo pospondremos…- dijo Lee- pero yo te tengo algo que hacer aquí y Tenten también, así que no nos iremos de aquí tan rápido.

-¿En serio?- dijo Mikey Mouse… ejem… digo, Tenten.

-Descuida, tengo un plan para vengarnos de Neji y que sufra mucho, ahora vete, que tienes que irte para arreglarte- le dijo Lee a Tenten en voz muy baja para que Neji no los oyera.

-¿De que hablas?

-Tú solo hazme caso, ¿si?

-Hai- Tenten asintió, aún sin comprender.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienen que hacer aquí Lee?- continúo Neji.

-Bueno, te lo diré de una manera "suave" para que entiendas- Lee adoptó de nuevo el tono serio que tenía antes.

-¿"Suave"?

-Si, mira…- continúo Lee- es que la verdad tu eres muy, pero muy amargado.

-¡¿AMARGADO, YO?!

-Si y pues lo he pensado muy detenidamente y creo que tengo la solución para que dejes de ser muy "ñac".- Lee hacía un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

- Y según tú, ¿Cómo lo harás?

-Pues así...

_En eso, todo el cuarto se pone a oscuras y se empiezan a salir unos camarógrafos por todo el cuarto. También empiezan a cambiar los reflectores de luz blanca por unos reflectores de colores. Lee se cambia su atuendo por un horrible traje color verde botella y en eso cacha un micrófono._

-Buenos días, señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, niños de todas las edades, ¿están listos para disfrutar el show?- Dijo Lee con tono de conductor de televisión.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- el público, aunque no entendían que pasaba, estaban muy emocionados, incluso Sasuke.

-Pues bien, porque vamos a dar inicio a este show...- continúo Lee-

¡A EL SHOW, MISS NEJI 2007!

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -exclamó el público.

-¡¿NANIIIII?! 0.0- Neji gritó tan fuerte que todo el público se calló.

-Si, mira Neji…- Lee tomó un tono de voz como el de los maestros cuando te regañan- La mejor manera de quitarte esa amargura, es teniendo una novia, no creen…

-SIIIIIIIIIII- exclamó el público.

-Bueno, el público esta de acuerdo y la mera verdad no me interesa si tú…- dijo Lee señalando a Neji- estas o no de acuerdo con ello, así que…

Comencemos….

_En eso, se para un chico, que seguramente era de producción y toda la cosa y le entrega a Lee unas tarjetitas, esas en las que viene lo que tienes que decir._

-Buenos días, querido público, bueno, querido público de Neji…- corrigió Lee rápidamente al ver la mirada acecina de Neji- Estamos hoy aquí para dar inicio a el gran show: "Miss Neji 2007", que es posible gracias a la autorización de la 5ta Hokage…- _En eso se levanta Tsunade y saluda a todos-_ Y sobre todo a los chicos de la cadena televisiva de Konoha, "Konoha Television" – _Todos los de la producción saludan._

-¿Se puede saber por qué me haces esto a mí y no a alguien más?- Dijo Neji algo irritado.

-Bueno…-prosiguió Lee- es la mejor forma de vengarme de ti, pero bueno, no vale la pena seguir explicándote, tal vez no lo entiendas del todo…- _Neji activó su byakugan- _Bueno, siguiendo con el show, presentemos a las concursantes….

**¿Qué es lo que pasará?**

**¿Quiénes serán las concursantes?**

**¿Podrá Neji conseguir a su novia mediante el show?**

Bueno, Espero que les haya gustado esta parte del fic. Por favor dejen reviews. Espero no demorarme mucho para poder hacer la 4ta parte del fic, hasta entonces. See you xD.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo xD. Antes q nada, quiero agradecer a todos los q leen este fic, sobre todo a neji tobi y a Shikamaru2211, q de no ser por ellos, no hubiera sabido nada sobre Naruto, (¿contento?). Nuevamente, siento la demora en la realización del fic, jeje, es q no tuve mucho tiempo. Gracias por los reviews, ya van varios, y por cierto, siento mucho q la parte anterior de fic fuera muy corta, al igual q las primeras 2 partes, pero ahora si les prometo q ahora todas las siguientes partes van a ser más largas, (claro, si tengo tiempo, ya saben, la escuela y todo eso, pero ya voy a salir de vacaciones así q tendré más tiempo, jeje).

Bueno, espero q les guste esta parte del fic. xD

* * *

Parte 4.

-¿Concursantes?- repito Neji con tono desconcertado- ¿Cuántas son?

-Ya verás, mi querido amigo Neji- Lee parecía más entusiasmado de lo normal, (con eso me refiero a la sonrisa que siempre pone, xD).

_Nuevamente, el chico de producción le entrega a Lee unas tarjetitas._

-Bueno, ahora si, llegó la hora de conocer a las afortunadas participantes que competirán por quedarse con el corazón de el chico Hyuga Neji, alias "El chico frío" o "El chico poco expresivo" de Konoha, ah, pero eso si, no le gana a Sasuke.

-Lee, cállate¿quieres?- dijo Neji que aún seguía al borde de un ataque.

-Bueno, bueno, pues…- continuó Lee- Empecemos.

_Todo el cuarto se pone oscuro. Uno de los reflectores apunta a Lee y otro a un hueco que hay en la pared, de donde se supone que van a salir las participantes._

-Empecemos- dijo Lee- Nuestra primera concursante es Yamanaka Ino, de 15 años…- _Por el hueco sale Ino, con un vestido muy bonito color morado, que resaltaba sus ojos azules- _Yamanaka Ino. Se describe como una chica muy guapa, **(yo no diría eso) **buena onda y mucho mejor que la frentona de Sakura…- _Ino empieza a caminar alrededor de la habitación, modelando su vestido, mientras Neji la miraba con cara de:"que onda con esta"- _Entre sus pasatiempos, se encuentra molestar a Sakura, hacer misiones con su equipo y pintarse las uñas. Bien, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Yamanaka Ino- _el público empieza a aplaudir y a vitorear a Ino._

-Bien, nuestra segunda participante es Temari- _Temari sale del hueco, usando un sencillo color beige- _Temari de 16 años….- _Igual que Ino, empieza a caminar por el cuarto mientras los hombres le empiezan a chiflar y a vitorear.-_ Sus pasatiempos….eh, no tiene ninguno- dijo Lee algo extrañado- y se describe a si misma como una chica manipuladora, casi nada sociable y poco cariñosa, solo cuando le conviene…

-Si no es nada cariñosa¿entonces por que esta aquí?- Interrumpió Neji a Lee en la descripción de Temari.

-Bueno, en el anuncio decía que si no ganaba me iban a dar dinero, y que si quería, te podía ir a golpear hasta matarte- explicó Temari con indiferencia.

-¿Golpearme hasta matarme?- repitió Neji.

-Sí, o si no, podía mandar a Gaara y a toda la aldea de la Arena a que hicieran el trabajo sucio por mí :D- dijo Temari.

- ¿Ga- Gaara y la a- aldea de la Arena?- dijo Neji, que se puso muy nervioso- **(Rayos, ese chico es muy peligroso y ya se yo que los de esa aldea no son nada de fiar, pero además, dijo que e- ellos i-iban a matarme. Tal vez pueda arreglármelas con Gaara, pero con la aldea de la Arena, pues, suponiendo que son como más de 100 mil y que sobre todo tienen grandes poderes, tal vez me vaya mal. Jeje, que bien, muy bi….)**

_Neji no terminó de pensar, porque ya estaba en el suelo. De la impresión (o si quieren verlo de otra manera, del susto) se desmayo. Bueno, hay que aceptar que a nadie le gustaría que Gaara lo matara, y mucho menos que Gaara estuviera acompañado de toda su aldea, porque tienen un gran poder y además, Neji es muy bueno como para morir tan joven, xD. Bueno, continuando con la historia, todo el público se levanto de sus asientos para ver que había pasado. Todos en el cuarto estaban murmurando._

-Uh, se desmayó :o- dijo Lee, que logro que se callara el público- Bueno, en fin, ya lo atenderán al rato, no se preocupen.

_De nuevo, el chico de producción le entrega a Lee otras tarjetitas._

-Eh, bien…- continúo Lee- dadas las circunstancias, iremos a unos cortes comerciales en lo que logramos que Neji recupere su estado normal. Ya volvemos a "Miss Neji 2007"

_En eso ponen la cancioncilla esa de los que siempre ponen en los concursos de belleza. Esa de "Ti ti ti ti…. tiiiiiiii" algo así, jeje. XD_

_Sale un video de las aguas termales que hay en Konoha._

-Aguas termales de Konoha.- empieza a decir una voz de chica- Con varias hectáreas de diferentes tipos de aguas, saladas, dulces, etc.

También contamos con hectáreas con juegos y palapas, (_N/A: Ya se q en verdad no tienen nada de eso, pero bueno… hay q ser creativos¿no?)._También baños de aguas termales para hombres y mujeres, al igual que aguas termales mixtas. Infórmese en el local 210, (_N/A: Si, también inventé esto) _a lado de el puesto de mascaras ANBU.

_En eso, en el video, salé Jiraya en bata y con una gran sonrisa pervertida._

-Si, vengan. :D- empieza a decir Jiraya con su tono pervertido- Estas agua termales son lo mejor, sobre todo los baños mixtos, jijijiji.

_Fin del comercial…._

_

* * *

_

_Siguiente comercial:_

_Sale un video en el que se ve el puesto de ramen "Ichikaru"_

-Ramen "Ichikaru"…-_En el video sale el señor ese del puesto de ramen con su hija-_ El mejor ramen de toda Konoha. Con diferentes tipos de carnes y fideos. Aprobado por el mejor conocedor en ramen, Uzumaki Naruto…- _En el video, sale Naruto comiendo ramen, luego se voltea y les hace una seña de aprobación con el dedo- _Nos ubicamos en el puesto que esta cerca de la librería "Rosa"- _(N/A: No recuerdo si así se llamaba esa librería en la q Kakashi compra sus libros del Icha Icha Paradise)- _No tenemos sucursales. XD _(Si ya se, suena muy tonto)_

_

* * *

_

_Fin del comercial…._

_(Volviendo al show)_

_De nuevo, vuelven a poner la cancioncilla esa y aparece Lee, otra vez con las tarjetitas._

-Bienvenidos de vuelta a "Miss Neji 2007"….- Lee parecía algo emocionado- Y por si preguntan, Neji esta bien, no le paso nada, así que no se preocupen…. Bien, continuando con el show, recibamos a la siguiente concursante...- _Otra vez el cuarto se pone todo oscuro y vuelven a ponerle a Lee y n reflector y otro en el hueco- _Recibamos a Haruno Sakura….- _Sakura sale del hueco. Tenía un vestido rojo vino, el cual le quedaba muy bien- _Oh, Sakura, te ves tan linda con ese vestido.- Lee estaba mirando a Sakura todo embobado con ella-Eres una hermosa flor de cerezo que resplandece como nadi…

-Si Lee, ya entendí. Gracias- lo interrumpió Sakura que estaba muy apenada.

-Si, claro…- dijo Lee dejando de mirar a Sakura- Eh, bien. Haruno Sakura, de 15 años. Se describe a si misma como una chica muy linda, cariñosa, a veces enojona, pero sobre todo, muy amigable.- _Sakura empieza a caminar por el cuarto, mientras los hombre, (incluso Sasuke) la empiezan a decir piropos, (N/A: Bueno, Sasuke no tanto, no hay q quitarle su aspecto "guay" de chico frío)-_ Sus pasatiempo son salir con sus amigas, convivir con sus amigos Naruto, Sai y Sasuke, y ayudar en el hospital. Démosle un fuerte a Haruno Sakura._ El público empieza a aplaudir._

-Bien, nuestra siguiente concursante es Karin- _Karin sale del hueco y empieza a modelar su vestido violeta- _Karin de 16 años. (_N/A: No tengo idea si de verdad tenga 16 años o no) _Se describe a si misma como una chica genial y cool, y sobre todo, la mejor candidata para ser la futura Sra. Uchiha...

-¡NANIIII!- Sasuke interrumpió a Lee en la descripción de Karin.

-Eh, aquí dice Sasuke-san. Si quieres leo como lo escribió ella- dijo Lee y en eso pone un tonito de voz raro, como queriendo imitar a Karin- _Yo me describo como una chica genial y cool y sobre todo, soy la mejor candidata para ser la Sra. Uchiha._

-¡QUEE¡ESTAS LOCA O QUE KARIN!- Sasuke estaba muy histérico.

-Claro que no Sasuke-kun- Karin intentaba convencer a Sasuke- Solo digo la verdad.

-Si te gusta ese Uchiha...- _De pronto Neji (que al parecer ya estaba mejor) apareció en el cuarto, de quien sabe donde-_ Entonces... ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS ESTAS AQUÍ!?

-No vengo por ti si es lo que piensas- continuó Karin- yo solo vendo por el dinero.

-Ejmp- interrumpió Lee- Bueno, continuando con lo de Karin, sus pasatiempos son estar con SU Sasuke- kun. Eh, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Karin.

-…..- _Al parecer, al público no le gustó para nada Karin._

-Gachos- Karin parecía muy enojada.

-Bien, nuestra última concursante es….

-**(Al fin, hasta que se acabó la lista)- **Pensó Neji.

-Tenten.- Finalizó Lee- Se describe a si misma como una chica buena y bondadosa- _Tenten aparece por el hueco y empieza a caminar por el cuarto, luciendo su vestido verde- _Sus pasatiempos son entrenar y estar con sus seres queridos, bien démosle un fuerte aplauso a Tenten.

-BRAVO...- El público (en general) le aplaudió a Tenten.

-**(Tenten se ve linda)- **pensó Neji.

- Bien, con eso damos terminada la presentación de las concursantes, ahora pasemos a la etapa de las pruebas….

**

* * *

**

**Mm, esto se pone interesante.**

**¿Cuáles serán las pruebas?**

**¿Encontrará Neji a la perfecta Miss Neji?**

* * *

Bien, espero q les haya gustado esta parte. Dejen reviews. See you. XD

٭٭٭ sakura deidara ٭٭٭


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayo, de nuevo yo, jeje. Espero q le haya gustado la parte anterior del fic.

Siento mucho (de nuevo) q me haya tardado en hacer esta parte del fic, es q tenía mucha flojera, jeje. Pido ayuda urgente, por q se me acaban las ideas para el fic, así q por fa ayúdenme con algunas ideas, sus comentarios me importan mucho, XD. También aprovecho para decir algo…. **¡ME LLEVA, COMO RAYOS SE LE OCURRE A CARTOON NETWORK QUITAR NARUTO¡YA NO TENGO NADA Q VER A LAS 10:30 DE LA NOCHE, Y TAMBIÉN COMO SE LES OCURRE QUITAR ZATCH BELL, LOS ODIO….! **Ah, ya me desahogue, bien disfruten esta parte del fic.

Parte 5.

* * *

-¿Ahora de qué tratan las pruebas?- dijo Neji. 

_Neji ya no sabía que decir, estaba tan sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando ese día. Primero, empezar a contarles su vida a unas personas que ni siquiera conocía, bueno, no lo tomaba a mal, porque le gustaba que lo escucharan y toda la cosa, luego, faltar a su entrenamiento, cosa que nunca hacía y después, al final de todo, Lee ya había planeado lo de el concurso para buscar a la novia de Neji. Si me preguntan como es que Neji sabía lo del plan de Lee, pues fue porque Lee ya había puesto unos anuncios donde decía lo del concurso. Obviamente, Lee se había asegurado de que Neji no supiera nada. XD_

-Bueno, mi querido amigo Neji...- continuó Lee- obviamente ninguna de las participantes va a ganar **tú** "amor" así como así, por eso les vamos a poner pruebas. :D

-Bueno, si eso lo entiendo pero no tiene nada que ver con "ganar" mi amor¿no se supone que ellas vinieron aquí solo a concursar o perder y llevarse dinero?

-Bueno, no todas.-dijo Lee- ¿Como sabes que no hay nadie en este concurso que de verdad te quiere?

-Bien….- dijo Neji con su tono frío- En primera, la rubia esa- _Neji señaló a Ino- _quiere a el Uchiha, también a la que nadie quiere….- _Neji señaló a Karin- _y también a la ninja médico de cabello rosa.- _Neji señaló a Sakura._

-Eh,…. ¿Te refieres a Ino, Karin y Sakura?- dijo Lee.

-Si a esas. Bueno….- continuó Neji con su explicación de quien quería a quien- La agresiva del abanicote- _Señaló a Temari- _seguro que quiere a ese Gaara….

-¿Qué estas loco?- interrumpió Temari- Gaara es mi hermano, como rayos me voy a enamorar de el.

-Bueno, en primera,- dijo Neji con cierto enojo que iba subiendo poco a poco- no es tu hermano, hermano. El es solo como…. mmmm…. como decirlo…. es como un amigo, pero que te mintieron y te dijeron que en verdad es tu hermano, pero la verdad no lo es, así que tal vez lo quieras….

-Hijo de tu pin….

-Tranquila….- la intento calmar Neji- Ahora, en segunda, los dos no nacieron de la misma madre, así que no son hermanos y tercero, tal vez no te gusta porque seguramente Gaara es un puto bien hecho…

-Si, Neji ya entendimos….- prosiguió Lee- Mejo pasemos a lo de las pruebas¿si?

-Sí, como sea- dijo Neji que al parecer todavía no se le había pasado el enojo.

-Bueno, estas pruebas están divididas en tres partes- dijo Lee- La primera: Talento, segunda: Modelar un traje de baño y tercera: preguntas hechas por Neji. ¿Alguna pregunta concursantes?

-No- contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien pues entonces comencemos con la primera etapa, pero antes, vamos a unos cortes comerciales.

(_Musiquilla)_

_

* * *

_

-¿Eres un shinobi o una Kunoichi que no tiene nada que hacer?- empieza a decir una voz de hombre- ¿Estas cansado de no poder hacer nada útil¿Y además, no tienes nada de dinero¡Pues nosotros tenemos la solución a tu problema! Ve a la academia ninja y pide que te den una misión. Tu eliges, de clase D, C, B, A ó S, según el nivel de ninja en el que estas. Si cumples la misión que te dan, puedes llevarte dinero de sobra. ¡Que esperas¡Esta es tu oportunidad de tener algo que hacer y llevarte dinero...!

_Se le un ninja sonriendo y agarrando dinero con una mano._

_(Fin del comercial)_

_

* * *

_

_(N/A: Este comercial es uno de esos que anuncian un producto que solo anuncian por televisión y que tienes que llamar para comprarlo)_

-Un nuevo producto llega a la aldea Konoha- empieza a decir una voz masculina- Algo que te puede cambiar la vida. Solo lo puedes lograr con los…. ¡LENTES DE CONTANCO UCHIHA!- _En eso sale un chavo con los sharingans- _Solamente se pone los LENTES DE CONTACTO UCHIHA y les dices a las personas que eres parte del clan Uchiha, hasta puedes fingir que eres Uchiha Sasuke o hasta Uchiha Itachi. Solo basta con llamar al 044-464-109-16-42 y nosotros te enviaremos a tu casa los fabulosos LENTES DE CONTACO UCHIHA. ¡Usted elige que tipo de sharingan quiere, de 2, 3 o 4 pupilas!.Esto le podría costar $500 000 000, pero nosotros a solo a $800 000 000. ¡Esta baratísimo¡Cómprelo ya!

_Nota al cliente:_ No nos hacemos responsables si Uchiha Sasuke los mata por estar diciendo que son del clan Uchiha. Aceptamos cheques y tarjetas de crédito……

_Fin del comercial._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Siento que esta parte este muy corta pero es que tenia flojera d continuarlo, ademán no tengo muchas ideas. Tambien siento mucho lo de Gaara, la vdd para mi no tiene nada de puto y no es que me la lleve mal con el ni nada por el estilo, solo lo puse porque depronto se me ocurrio (ops). Bueno, gracias por leerlo, dejen reviews x fa. See you. 

**sakura deidara **


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo, yo de nuevo. Mil gracias x sus reviews!!!!! Sin sus comentarios este fic no sería nada. Siento mucho que me haya tardado mucho en hacer esta parte, pero es que ya tenía escrito un buen de esta parte, pero se me borró y pues tuve que volver a hacerlo de nuevo, a parte, no se porque mi compu y se quedo sin Internet y pues no pude subir el fic hasta hoy :(

También les quiero avisar que, como apenas va empezando el Shippuuden y pues se poco sobre lo que ha pasado, como que matarón a Hidan y Kakuzu (bueno, a Hidan… básicamente no lo matarón) y otras cosas, pero no se mucho sobre lo que Neji a hecho, a quien a matado, ni que misiónes ha hecho, así que voy a dejar este fic cuando se acábe el show "Miss Neji 2007". Pero en eso no se va a acabar esta fic. Cuando el Shippuuden esté más adelantado o cuando sepa algo sobre Neji, voy a continuár este fic. Por favor, no me desprecien por esto… se los ruego, les prometo que pronto lo continuaré.

Bueno, dejando eso por una parte, quiero pedirles (no es obligatorio, pero si me gustaría que lo hicieran) q me digan quien de las siguientes chicas les cae mejor:

-**Ino**

**-Temari**

**-Sakura**

¿Para q? Pues solamente les puedo decir q esto va a definir el curso del show Miss Neji 2007, jeje. _(N/A: Sus respuestas escríbanlas en sus reviews, plis)_

También quiero decirles q a todos los q quieran unos LENTES DE CONTACTO UCHIHA que pronto saldrán los lentes de contacto MANGUEKYO SHARINGAN, los q usa Itachi para torturar a Sasuke, les aviso por si los quieren comprar, jeje XD. Bueno, disfruten esta parte del fic. XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parte 6.

_Volviendo al show…_

-Bienvenidos al el show Miss Neji 2007…- dice Lee que ya tiene otras tarjetitas en las manos- En donde Neji va a encontrar a su futura novia para que se le quite lo amargado…

-Cállate Lee- dijo Neji muy fríamente.

-Jeje, bueno, mm… Vamos a hacer un pequeño resumen sobre nuestras concursantes.- continuo Lee, (_N/A: Todas las chicas ya se habían cambiado de ropa por la que siempre usan)_- Bueno, nuestra primera concursante es Yamanaka Ino- _La cámara enfoca a Ino- _de 15 años y proviene de Konoha. Nuestra segunda concursante es Temari- _La cámara enfoca a Temari- _de 16 años y proviene de la aldea de la Arena. Nuestra tercera concursante es Haruno Sakura- _La cámara enfoca a Sakura- _de 15 años y proviene de Konoha. La cuarta concursante es Karin- _La cámara enfoca a Karin y se rompe la lente (jaja, no es cierto, era broma, lol)- _de 16 años y… eh…. no dice de que aldea proviene, pero no importa mucho.

-¿De donde rayos vienes?- preguntó Neji dirigiéndose a Karin.

-No importa mucho.- dijo Karin- De hecho, es mejor no saberlo.

-Se nota…- dijo Neji- porque viéndote, puedo decir que vienes de la calle.

-Como te atreves…

-Mejor pélense después, ¿sí?- interrumpió Lee a Karin- Bien, ahora, nuestra quinta y última concursante en Tenten- _La cámara enfoca a Tenten- _de 16 años y proviene de Konoha. Bueno vamos a darles un fuerte aplauso a nuestras concursantes.

-BRAVO, EH!!!!!!- exclamaba el público.

-Bueno…- continuó Lee- empecemos con la primera prueba: "Talento". En esta prueba vamos a ver los talentos especiales de las concursantes, como los tipos de ninjutsus, genjustus o taijustus que ellas pueden hacer. Así que, empecemos con la primera concursante, Yamanaka Ino.

_Todas las cámaras y los reflectores se enfocan en Ino._

-Bien empecemos….- dijo Ino- Primero, eh… necesito un voluntario para llevar a cabo mi jutsu.

-Bien…. de acuerdo…- dijo Lee- Mmm…. ¿Tenemos algún voluntario?

-Eh, yo se de un idiota que puede serlo- dijo Sasuke, que se había parado de su asiento.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Neji.

-No, alguien más idiota. Ya vuelvo.- _Sasuke desapareció después de escucharse un leve ¡poff!_

-Oye….- dijo Neji dirigiéndose a Lee- ¿Hay alguien más idiota que Naruto?

-Tal vez.- contestó Lee encogiendo los hombros- Si Sasuke-san dice que hay alguien más idiota que Naruto, es porque en verdad lo hay, ¿no?

-Si, tal vez.

-Listo, ya regrese.- _Sasuke y Sai aparecieron enfrente de Neji y Lee. _

-¿Ese es el idiota?- preguntó Neji y Lee a la vez.

-Si.

-Oye, no soy idiota- dijo Sai enojado- Solo soy distraido.

-Si, claro- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.- También eres feo.

-No soy feo…- dijo Sai- solo menos guapo.

-Que idiota.

-Bueno, entonces, Ino….- dijo Lee interrumpiendo la discusión de Sai y Sasuke- ya puedes hacer tu jutsu.

-Bien.- respondió Ino.

-Oye, Neji-san….- dijo Sai- ¿Tu crees que me veo gay con mi ombliguera?

-No pienso contestar eso cuando la respuesta es demasiado obvia- dijo Neji con su tono frío.

-Pues yo digo que no…..- dijo Sai- solo buscaba otra opinión.

-Bien, ahora si, vamos a ver el jutsu de Ino.- dijo Lee.

-Bien… eh, Sai…- dijo Ino- ¿podrías ponerte enfrente de mi?

-Claro.

-Bien, aquí voy…. ¡Shinranshin no jutsu!- Ino hace so técnica y se escucha el sonido de cambio cuerpo-mente. (_N/A:El sonido es el que se escucha cuando el jutsu de Ino funciona, se escucha como si un perro aullara o algo así)_

_En eso, Ino cae al suelo y Sai mira al público._

-Listo, jutsu de transferencia de cuerpo-mente funciono- dijo Sai, que ya tenía a Ino en su cuerpo.

-¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- exclamó el público.

-Wow…. Es increíble- dijo Lee- en verdad es un buen jutsu, muy bien.

-Bien, entonces supongo que ya puedo deshacer el jutsu, ¿no?- dijo Sai.

-Si, adelante Ino- le dijo Lee a Sai (Ino)

-Bien…. ¡Kai!- dijo Sai y este cayó al piso.

_Ino volvió a su cuerpo y se levantó del piso y ayudó a Sai a levantarse._

-La verdad, es una bueno técnica.- dijo Lee- Neji….- _Neji volteó a ver a Lee- _En la escala del 1 al 10…. ¿Qué calificación le darías a Ino por su jutsu?

-8 – dijo Neji con su tono frío.

-Una buena calificación para Ino- dijo Lee- Gracias Ino, regresa a tu lugar por favor. Bien, ahora la segunda concursante, Temari.

_Temari avanza hacia donde estan Neji, Lee, Sasuke y Sai._

-Bien, muéstranos que tienes….

-¿No importa si no es ninjutsu,genjutsu ni taijutsu?- preguntó Temari.

-Eh…. Supongo que no- dijo Lee- Bueno, has los que sabes hacer.

-Bien….- dijo Temari sacando su abanico- ¡Fuuton Daikamaitachi! (_N/A:Fuuton Daikamaitachi: Comadreja de la Gran Hoz)_

_Todos los presentes en el cuarto se protegieron de la fuerte ráfaga de aire con chakra que había hecho Temari con ayuda de su abanico._

-¡Ohhhhhh!- exclamó el público.

-Impresionante- dijo Lee- No es ningún ninjutsu, pero aún así es impresionante.

-Ne, Sasuke-san- dijo Sai- ¿Tu crees que me veo gay con mi ombliguera?

-Claro…- dijo Sasuke- De hecho, creo que eres la persona más gay que he visto en mi vida después de George Michael o Boy George. _(N/A: Si preguntan, George Michael y Boy George eran unos cantantes gay de hace mucho tiempo)_

-¿Tú crees:( -dijo Sai un tanto triste y decepcionado.

-Por supuesto.

-Eh… Neji, ¿qué calificación le das a Temari?–dijo Lee

-Mmm…. 7.

-Bien, buena calificación, Temari regresa a tu lugar por favor.- dijo Lee- Bueno, hasta ahora hemos visto a dos de nuestras cinco participantes demostrarnos sus habilidades en la primera prueba, la prueba de Talento. Todavía faltan tres más, pero luego las veremos después de los comerciales.

_(Cancioncilla esa)_

_En los comerciales…_

_(N/A: Otra vez voy a poner el comercial de el ramen, XD)_

-Ramen "Ichikaru"…-_En el video sale el señor ese del puesto de ramen con su hija-_ El mejor ramen de toda Konoha. Con diferentes tipos de carnes y fideos. Aprobado por el mejor conocedor en ramen, Uzumaki Naruto…- _En el video, sale Naruto comiendo ramen, luego se voltea y les hace una seña de aprobación con el dedo- _Nos ubicamos en el puesto que esta cerca de la librería "Rosa". No tenemos sucursales. XD

_Fin del comercial…_

_Siguiente comercial…_

-Academia Ninja- _empieza a decir una voz masculina y se ve un video de la Academia Ninja, los salones y de cómo Iruka-sensei da una clase_- donde aprendes todo lo esencial para poder convertirte en genin. Aquí te enseñamos todo lo necesario en cuanto jutsus, taijutsus y genjutsus. También te enseñamos algunas técnicas. Si tienes entre 6 y 7 años, inscríbete aquí. Te esperamos.

_(N/A: Si ya se, es muy estúpido este comercial, pero no se me ocurrió nada más, jeje)_

_Fin del comercial_

_Volviendo al show…_

-Bien, solo faltan 3 concursantes.- Lee, Neji y Sai estaban en el escenario junto a las concursantes Ino, Temari, Sakura y Tenten, pero Karin no estaba con ellas.- Bien como pueden ver, durante los comerciales, Karin desapareció, pero la seguiremos buscando. Bien, quitando eso por una parte, ahora veremos a nuestra siguiente concursante, Haruno Sakura.

_Sakura empieza a caminar hacia donde esta Lee._

-Bien, mi preciosa Sakura, con que nos sorprenderás.- dijo Lee con voz melosa.

-Con un poco de taijutsu y técnicas medicinales.

-Interesante, bueno muéstranos.

-Bien…- _Sakura saca sus guantes negros y se los pone.- _aquí voy… ¡AHHHH!

_¡CRAC! Sakura pegó con su mano derecha cerrada el suelo y el golpe fue tan fuerte que se hizo unas cuantas grietas enormes en el suelo. _

-¡OHHHHHHHHH!-exclamó el público.

-Es increíble, Sakura-san.- dijo Lee.

-Gracias Lee.- dijo Sakura- Eh… para poder mostrarles mis técnicas medicinales necesito a alguien herido.

-Yo estoy herido- dijo Sai que tenía una pequeña herida en su mejilla derecha.

-Tú no estás herido, Sai.- dijo Neji- Solo tienes una microcortadita. No te puedes considerar herido solo por esa tonta herida.

-Claro que si- dijo Sai defendiéndose.

-No importa, Neji-san – dijo Sakura- con eso basta para poder hacer la técnica.

-Bien, como sea.

_En eso, Sakura se quita su guante derecho y empieza a caminar hacia donde esta Sai. Sakura pone su mano derecha sobre la herida de Sai y de su mano empieza a salir una especie de chakra verde. Cuando Sakura quita su mano de la mejilla de Sai, la herida ya no estaba._

-¡OHHHHHHHHHHH!- exclamó el público.

-Es genial, Sakura-san – dijo Lee- Bien, Neji…. ¿qué calificación le das a la hermosa Sakura?

-9. – Dijo Neji- Vamos, cualquiera podría hacer eso si tiene un buen control de chakra.

-Eso si.- dijo Lee- Bien, Sakura-san, regresa a tu lugar, por favor.

-Hai.

-¡Oye, frentona!- le gritó Sai a Sakura.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, IDIOTA!

-Ya tranquila, solo te quiero preguntar algo…- dijo Sai- ¿Tú crees que me veo gay con mi ombliguera?

-Claro,- dijo Sakura- en verdad esa obliguera no te favorece. Yo que tú, me cambiaría esa ombliguera por una camisa.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

-Bien…- dijo Lee interrumpiendo la plática de Sai y Sakura- ahora pasemos con nuestra siguiente concursante… eh…- _En eso, alguien de producción se le acerca a Lee y le dice algo al oído.- _Bien… de acuerdo… gracias- _El chico de producción se va-_ Eh… nos acaban de informar que… Karin acaba de mandar una carta…- dijo Lee dirigiéndose a el público, las concursantes y Neji- donde dice que se iba del show y que se llevaba a Sasuke-san con ella.

-¡¿NANIII?! O.O- dijeron Sakura e Ino a la vez.

-Si, eso me acaban de decir- dijo Lee.

En alguna parte de la aldea… 

-Ayuda, ayuda.- dijo Sasuke, que estaba amarrado con una cuerda y parecía asustado- Ayúdenme. No se que rayos me va ha hacer esta loca. Auxilio. :'(

(N/A: Sí, ya se, Sasuke no sería tan tonto como para que alguien se lo llevara lejos y lo amarrará con una cuerda, pero bueno, esto es un fic, ¿no?, todo puede pasar, xD)

En el show… 

-Bueno…- continuó Lee- como Karin dejo el show, queda automáticamente descalificada del show.

-¡SIIIIII! ¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó el público de felicidad.

-¡Maldita mugrosa de cabello morado!- dijo Ino.

-¡Más vale que nos regrese a nuestro Sasuke-kun!- le dijo Sakura a Ino en voz baja para que ella solo lo oyera.

-Si tienes razón.- dijo Ino- Más le vale.

-Bueno…- dijo de pronto Lee- Como Karin ya no esta, pasemos con nuestra siguiente concursante, Tenten. Veamos que nos va a mos…

-No seas tonto, Lee.- dijo Neji interrumpiendo a Lee- Ya he visto las técnicas de Tenten antes, no necesito verlas de nuevo. Tiene buenas técnicas Tenten. Ella tiene un 10.

-Bueno… Si tu lo dices…-dijo Lee dirigiéndose a Neji- En fin. Tenten… -dijo Lee dirigiéndose a Tenten- tienes un 10. Bueno, ya vimos a nuestras concursantes hacer sus técnicas. Se supone que tendríamos que sacar a alguien de las concursantes, pero como Karin se fue, ya no hay que sacar a nadie. Bien, ya terminamos la primera etapa, ahora pasemos a la segunda, la etapa 2, la etapa de modelar Trajes de baño, que veremos en pocos momentos, pero primero vamos a unos comerciales. Ya volvemos.

Cancioncilla esa.

**Que les pareció esta parte. Un poco más larga que las anteriores, ¿verdad? La siguiente parte será sobre la siguiente etapa del show, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews… (y sus respuestas) plis. Espero no tardarme mucho para subir la siguiente parte. También le quiero decir que acabo de subir un nuevo fic. Ese fic es el que voy a estar haciendo, mientras salen más capítulos del Shippuuden. Su titulo va ha ser: "Una semana trabajando en Akatsuki". No les voy a decir de que se trata, pero les aseguro que va ha estar muy gracioso, jeje. Bueno, nos vemos. See you!**

** sakura deidara **


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo, yo de nuevo, jeje. Aquí les traigo la siguiente parte de mi fic. Siento la demora, pero es que como ya habían empezado las clases, pues ya no tenía tiempo para escribir más que en mi casa y un poquito en mi clase de compu, xD. Quiero agradecer a todos lo que han leído mi fic y por dejarme reviews, valen mucho. También gracias por sus respuestas y también gracias a Abi por su apoyo en la realización de este fic :). Bueno, aquí esta la siguiente parte de este fic, espero que la disfruten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parte 7.

_En los comerciales…_

_Sale un video en el que hay varios árboles y plantas alrededor._

-Ahora, nuestra pequeña clase de cómo y cuales plantas debemos plantar en nuestro jardín, con nuestro amigo vegetariano y amigo de los animales Zetsu.- dijo una voz femenina.

_En eso sale Zetsu con una bata de Akatsuki, pero color blanco con nubecitas verdes y encima una camisa que dice:"Si quieres un mundo mejor, únete a Green Piece"._

-Hola, mis queridos amigos carnívoros,- empieza a decir Zetsu- hoy les enseñare que tipos de plantas de usted plantar en su jardín cuando sea primavera. Antes que nada, recuerde que la primavera es una época de AMOR y CARIÑO, con muchos COLORES ALEGRES, así que usted debe plantar plantas con colores llamativos. Recuerden que las plantas secas se ven muy feas en nuestro lindo jardín primaveral, asi que mejor quítenlas. Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima. Paz y amor, n.n .

_Fin del comercial._

_

* * *

Siguiente comercial…_

_Sale en el video la librería "Rosa" de Konoha._

-Librería Rosa, en donde usted puede encontrar todo tipo de revistas y libros.- dijo una voz masculina- Aquí tenemos lo mejor en cualquier tipo de revistas: médicas, deportivas, de chismes, etc. También contamos con lo mejor en libros, tanto para niños como para adultos. También aquí tenemos la famosísima novela escrita por el gran sanin Jiraya: "El Icha Icha Paradise". Nos ubicamos cerca de el puesto de ramen Ichiraku y del puesto de máscaras AMBU. Lo esperamos. :)

_(Si, lo se, esto fue muy tonto)_

_Fin del comercial._

_

* * *

Volviendo al show…_

-Hola querido público.- dice Lee- Estamos de vuelta con el gran show "Miss Neji 2007", en donde encontraremos a la novia perfecta para el gran Hyuga Neji. Ahora pasaremos a la siguiente etapa del show, la etapa de el desfile de traje de baño.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHH!- exclamó el público.

-¡Sácate Lee!- grito de pronto Neji- ¡Yo no pienso ver a mujeres desnudas aquí¡Te crees que YO quiero ver ese tipo de cosas aquí!

-Oh Neji, por eso eres tan amargado…- dijo Sasuke, que de pronto había aparecido- Además, no van a estar desnudas, van a traer puesto un traje de baño.

-Oye y tú que haces aquí,- le dijo muy friamente Neji a Sasuke- ¿no se supone que la loca esa de Karin te tenía secuestrado?

-Pues si, pero me libré de ella y de paso la llevé a un manicomio.

-Ah bueno.

-Eh bueno…- continuó Lee- Neji, si no quieres ver a las concursantes en traje de baño¿entonces como vas a eliminar a alguien del concurso?

-Hmp, para eso no necesito verlas.- dijo Neji- De todas formas ya se a quien eliminar.

-¿A quién?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lee y Sasuke.

-A la agresiva. A Temari.

-¿A mi?

Todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso, que obviamente había sido Temari, pero ella no estaba enojada, más bien, como contenta.

-Si, a ti, que¿algún problema?- le dijo Neji a Temari.

-Pues no, la verdad no.- le contestó Temari- Pero recuerda que toda la aldea de la Arena va a ir a golpearte.

-Eh… si, claro. Había olvidado ese pe- pequeño detalle, jeje.- dijo Neji algo nervioso al recordarlo.

-Bueno…- dijo Temari- Entonces, ya me voy. Espero que me den dinero por haber participado al menos, me quiero comprar una tele.

-Claro que te darán dinero, Temari-san.- dijo Lee- Gracias por haber participado.

-Hmp, de que. Además, de todas formas, si hubiera ganado, no hubiera salido con ese idiota. Bueno, nos vemos.

Temari se va del cuarto.

-Bueeno… Temari ya se fue, asi que deberíamos pasar a las siguiente etapa, Neji.- dijo Lee.

-Como sea.

-Bien, entonces empecemos con la siguiente etapa, la estapa de las preguntas hechas por Neji.- dijo Lee- Ahora solo quedan 3 finalistas: Ino, Sakura y Tenten. ¿Quién de ellas será la novia de Neji…?

* * *

Hola a todos, esta fue otra parte de mi fic. Siento mucho que esta parte haya sido muy corta, pero es que tenía que pasar esta etapa en la que Neji elimina a Temari, para ya poder pasar a lo último del show. Pero descuiden, en la siguiente parte será la última parte del show. See you!!!

**sakura deidara **


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo, yo aquí de nuevo, jeje. Siento la demora, pero con eso de las fiestas navideñas y demás, pues ya no tuve suficiente tiempo para actualizar pronto. Aquí está la última parte del show. Ah, y por cierto, dadas las circunstancias de que ya va a ser otro año, el show "Miss Neji 2007" va a cambiar a "Miss Neji 2008", jeje. Bueno, espero que disfruten esta parte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parte 8.

-Ya llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Neji tendrá una novia; bueno, si ella lo acepta.- dijo Lee con su acostumbrada sonrisa de idiota.

-Oye Lee, que tu seas horriblemente feo y que nadie te quiera, no quiere decir que yo también voy a ser odiado como tú por todas las chicas.- dijo Neji- Además, no te das cuenta que todos me adoran.

-Eso dices Hyuga.- dijo Sasuke_ -_ Pero es muy obvio que todas me adoran; hasta Sakura, nada más que se hace la que no.

-¡AHHHHHHH¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- grito Lee- ¡MI HERMOSA FLOR DE CEREZO NUNCA SE ENAMORARÍA DE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ PORQUE ELLA ME QUIERE A MI!

-No es cierto.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Sí.

-No.

-SÍ.

-NO.

-¡YA CALLENSE, PAR DE IDIOTAS!- grito Neji- ¿Podríamos seguir con el show?

-Ssssi, claro. Continuemos.- Lee.

-Hmp, como sea.- Sasuke.

-Bien, entonces¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?- preguntó Neji a Lee.

-Le vas a hacer una pregunta a las tres últimas participantes sobre lo que quieras, y después decidirás quien será tu novia.

-De acuerdo.

_En eso, Ino, Sakura y Tenten entran al cuarto y se sientan en unos bancos que hay ahí._

-Bien Neji¿a quién le quieres preguntar primero?- le dijo Lee.

-Mmmmm…… a la que le dicen cerda.

-Neji le va a preguntar a Ino.

-¡OYE!- le grito Ino a Lee indignada- ¡¿QUIÉN TE ASEGURA QUE A MI ME LLAMAN CERDA?!

-Pues solo con verte, ya saben que eres tú.- dijo Neji- ¿No es así Lee?

-Pues de hecho, si.

-Que malditos son...- dijo Ino conteniendo su enojo.

-Eh… bien Neji¿que le quieres preguntar a Ino?

-Mm… ya se. ¿Te gusta el tarado de Uchiha?

-¡¿A quién llamas tarado?!- grito Sasuke.

-Pues a ti. No escuchas o que.

-Che Neji… ahora si no te la acabas.- _Sasuke activa su sharingan._

-De acuerdo si lo que quieres es pelear, eso tendrás. ¡Byakugan!

_Así, Neji y Sasuke estaban listos y dispuestos para pelear, hasta que…_

-Ejmp, ejmp… ¿ya puedo dar mi respuesta?- dijo Ino, algo irritada.

-Oh, cierto.- dijo Neji- Hmp, como sea, dilo.

-Pues si, si me gusta.

-Oh, muy bien.- dijo Neji- Entonces vete.

-¡¿Pero por que?!

-Porque si a ti te gusta ese idiota, no tienes por que estar queriendo se mi novia¿no crees?

-Pues si.- dijo Ino algo pensativa- Pero más te vale que me den dinero por haber participado.

-Si, como sea.

_Y con esto último, a Ino le entregan su dinero y se va._

-Bueeno…- empieza a decir Lee- Entonces, chicos, porque mejo no dejan su pelea para otro momento y mejor seguimos con el show¿si?

-Hmp, como sea.- Sasuke.

-Esta bien, pero después de que se acabe esto, pelearemos.- Neji

-Hmp, de acuerdo.

-Bien, Neji…- Lee- ¿Ahora a quién le vas a preguntar?

-A la del cabello rosa.

-¿Qué le vas a preguntar a la hermosa flor de cerezo que brilla tanto como el sol por su hermosa be…?

-¡Ya basta Lee!- dijo Sakura que estaba toda roja por lo apenada y lo enojada.

-Si ya cállate Lee.- dijo Neji- Bien, Sakura¿has matado a alguien?

-Claro que no. No se porque me lo preguntas.

-Nomás, por saber. Pero¿te gustaría matar a alguien?

-Mmm…si, porque no.

-¿A quién te gustaría?

-A Naruto, a Sasuke, al joto de Sai, a la maldita de Karin, a la cerda de Ino y a veces a Lee. :)

-Wow, tienes una mente muy criminal. O.o- Neji.

-¡¿Pero por qué me quieres matar a mi que yo no te he hecho nada?!- preguntó Sasuke a Sakura.

-¡¿Y por qué me quieres matar a mi también, mi hermosa flor de cerezo?!- Lee a Sakura.

-¡¿Y por qué a mi también me quieres matar?!- dijo Sai, que había aparecido en el cuarto junto a Sakura.

-¡¿Y por qué a mi también?!- dijo Naruto, que había aparecido en el cuarto, y ya no estaba morado.

-Arggg…- gruño Sakura- Bien, a Sasuke porque el me hizo sufrir mucho y además porque solo se comunica con monosílabas y no es nada expresivo. A Lee porque me harta con sus poemas y frasecitas cursis que usa todo el tiempo y además su sonrisa rara. A Sai porque con esa ombliguera parece joto y a Naruto porque solo dice babosadas.

-O.O- _Expresión de la cara de Sasuke, Lee, Sai y Naruto._

-Uyyyy, eso debió calar.- les dijo Neji a los chicos.

-T-T Buuuaaaaa, no sabia que el amor doliera tanto.- dice Lee llorando.

-Ay, me llego horrible.- dice Sasuke.

-Mm… no creo que me vea tan gay con mi ombliguera.- Obviamente lo dijo Sai.

-¡Yo no digo babosadas¡Solo digo lo que siento!- dice Naruto.

**-Vaya, que cuarteto de perdedores.- **piensa Neji.

-Bien¿podemos continuar con el show?- dijo Sakura a Neji.

-Oh, si claro. Bueno, solo falta Tenten. Tenten¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-O.o ¿Nani?- dijo Tenten toda ida.

-Sí, como oíste¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-P-pues… s-sí, supongo.

-¡Bien, ya esta decidido¡Tenten va a ser mi novia!

-¡¿Nani?!- todos en el cuarto.

_Breve silencio…_

-Jeje, ahora va a ser Hyuga Tenten.- dijo Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeje, Ohayo, otra vez. Espero que les haya gustado esta parte :). Estuvo algo corta, pero al fin ya se descubrió el misterio… la nueva novia de Neji. De nuevo pido disculpas por la tardanza. Espero que para la próxima no tarde tanto en actualizar. ¡Feliz año a todos! See you!!!

**sakura deidara **


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo, yo de nuevo, jeje. Pido disculpas por el retraso del fic, pero es que en la escuela nos estaban poniendo más trabajo y estaba más ocupada, y ahorita en vacaciones se me atrasó un trabajo y lo tuve que hacer y otras me ocupé mucho. PIDO DISCULPAS ¡¡GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIII!! Ejmp… bueno, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, Que lo disfruten xD.

_Capítulo 9._

-Jeje, ahora es Hyuga Tenten- dijo Sasuke rompiendo el largo silencio que había en el cuarto.

-…………- _Nadie podía decir nada, estaban en shock. Hyuga Neji jamás, y dijo JAMÁS porque JAMÁS, Neji había sido tan directo con alguien, y menos con una chica._

O/O Eh… yo…- empezó a decir Tenten- ¿Estás… estás seguro, Neji?

-¡Pero claro! Tú eres entre toda esa bola de idiotas, arrogantes, creídas y feas chicas la mejor y la más bonita n.n

-¡OYE!- gritaron todas las demás chicas- ¡QUE TÚ CREAS QUE TENTEN ES LA MÁS BONITA ESTA BIEN, PERO ESO NO NOS HACE IDIOTAS, ADEMÁS NO SOMOS FEAS, ARROGANTES NI CREIDAS!- _miradas asesinas hacia Neji por parte de las chicas._

-Bueno, pues eso es lo que aparentan.

-Hijo de tu…

-Bueno, bueno pues; ya cálmense- dijo Lee, evitando otra pelea innecesaria- Ya perdieron, supérenlo, ya; búsquense a otro.

-Lo haremos, gracias.- dijeron las chicas muy fríamente.

-Bueno, dejando a un lado a las locas esas,- _más miradas asesinas para Neji, otra vez- _ya en serio Tenten, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Pues… SI n/n

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHH, QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- exclamó el público.

-Me debes una, Neji. De no ser por mí, no hubieras conseguido novia este día.- le dijo Lee a Neji muy bajito.

-Hmp, cállate. No te mato porque entonces ya no existiría el "Equipo Gai"

-Sí, sí, bueno pues. Entonces… ¡¿Quién quiere que los noviecitos se den un besito?!

-¡¡TODOS, EHHH!!

-Ehehey, mi vida personal no es asunto suyo. Ya después nos verán a Tenten y a mí juntos, así que no metan sus narices en nuestra vida, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ahhhhhhhhhh…

-Bueno pues, ya se acabó el show, ¿vas a seguir hablando de ti ó vas a venir a entrenar con nosotros?- le dijo Lee a Neji.

-Pues me gustaría ir a entrenar, pero no puedo dejar solos al público. Es obvio que quieren seguir queriendo saber más de mi, ¿verdad?

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Ven no los puedo dejar solos.

-Está bien, pero Gai-sensei no estará muy contento que digamos.- le dijo Tenten.

-Pues no va a ser mi problema, además, no nos va a pasar nada por faltar a un entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, eso sí.

-¡Entonces está decidido, me quedo! Así que siéntense y disfruten de mi vida.- les dice Neji a Tenten y Lee.

_En la primera fila de asientos del cuarto, hacen un cachito para que Tenten y Lee puedan sentarse._

-Bien, bien; ya aclarado el tema, continuemos. ¿En qué me quede antes de que el baboso de Lee llegara con el concursito ese?

-En que estabas describiendo a los miembros de tu equipo.- dijo una chica del público.

-Oh, sí, sí, sí; como olvidarlo. Bueno pues, entonces les decía yo que mi equipo era de lo más raro (ahora excluyo de su rareza a Tenten porque es mi novia), pero aún así estuve soportándolos durante mucho tiempo hasta que me acostumbré a ver los mismos horribles trajes superpegaditos de color verde de Gai-sensei y de Lee, y también me acostumbré a ver las "cejitas" de ambos. En fin, fue un ardo y largo año haciendo misiones cada vez más difíciles, pero al mismo tiempo me estuve haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte; y bueno, un día Gai-sensei nos dijo que ya estábamos listos y que nos recomendó para el examen Chunnin. Ya era hora, el desgraciado ese nos hizo trabajar mucho durante un año y no valoraba nuestro esfuerzo, ese ingrato.

-¿Y cómo les fue en el exámen?- preguntó un chico del público.

-Pues bien. Como ya sabrán, YO, que soy súper genial y muy inteligente, aprobé la primera etapa del exámen. Fue algo raro la primera etapa, pero con mucho sentido, copiar las respuestas del exámen sin ser descubiertos, para poder ver quiénes tienen la capacidad de ser buenos shinobis y conseguir información sin ser descubiertos. Pero claro, gracias a mi byakugan pude encontrar más rápido las respuestas y aprobar el exámen. También Lee y Tenten consiguieron las respuestas y nuestro grandioso equipo pasó a la siguiente etapa.

-¿Y en qué consistía la otra etapa?- volvió a preguntar el chico del público.

-Pues era sobre un exámen de supervivencia. Tuvimos que estar en el Bosque de la Muerte por 5 días, tratando de obtener 2 pergaminos; uno del cielo y otro de la tierra y luego llegar a la torre que estaba en el centro del bosque. El exámen fue fácil en sí, pero hubo unos cuantos problemas que surgieron y retrasos para llegar a la torre.

-¿Y qué problemas tuvieron?

-Ahhh, pues fueron varios. A mí me calló un gusanote encima y no podía respirar; a Tenten se le cayeron las cosas, y los pergaminos en donde tiene sus armas se abrieron y todas y cada unas de ellas salieron volando directo hacia nosotros y por poco nos volvíamos puerco espines; y a Lee, por caballeroso y enamorado, defendió a la chica esa… ehhhh, como se llama… a ver… ¡A sí, Haruno… Sakura, sí, sí esa! Y pues se enfrentó contra unos tipos de la aldea del Sonido y el pobre chico termino como pera para practicar boxeo; todo golpeado y ensangrentado.

-Oye Neji, tampoco terminé tan mal- dijo Lee, que estaba entre el público.

-No, no terminaste tan mal,- dijo Neji sarcásticamente- y porque no terminaste mal quedaste tumbado en el suelo sin hacer nada, ¿verdad?

-¡Que no me fue mal!

-Sí, no quedaste mal y la pobre de Sakura tuvo que enfrentarse a eso locos maniáticos…

-¡QUE NO ME FUE MAL!

-Y entonces tuvo que llegar el equipo del "problemático" a salvarte a ti y a la pobre chica de cabello rosa…

-¡A MÍ NO ME TUVIERO QUE SALVAR!

-Y entonces tuvimos que llegar Tenten y yo porque nos preocupamos por ti, y entonces yo tuve que asustarlos con mi byakugan…

-¡TÚ NO LOS ASUSTASTE!

-Y entonces me di cuenta que el Uchiha se había despertado y que tenía un chakra muy raro. Y entonces el Uchiha se levantó y te tuvo que defender, a ti y a la chica, y de pura suerte, porque a decir verdad, dudo sea muy fuerte sin usar la esa marca rara que tiene en el cuello….

-¡A MI NO ME DIFENDIÓ!

-¡Oye!- dijo Sasuke- ¡CON O SIN LA MARCA, **YO **SOY FUERTE!

-Pues no es lo que aparentas……

-¡A MI NO ME TUVIERON QUE SLAVAR, NEJI- grito Lee- SOLO POR QUE HAYA ESTADO EN EL SUELO INCONSIENTE NO SIGNIFICA QUE MA HAYA IDO MAL O ME TUVIERAN QUE RESCATAR PARA SALVARME!

-¿¡CREES QUE NO SOY FUERTE?!- grito Sasuke- ¡PUES YA LO VEREMOS, PREPARATE PARA PELEAR!

-¡SI, PREPARATE, PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN VOY A PELEAR CONTRA TI!- dijo Lee.

-Ahhh, pero que latosos son… Parece que no tengo de otra… ¡BYAKUGAN!

-¡SHARINGAN!

-¡NO LO DEFRAUDARE, GAI-SENSEI, YO VENCERÉ A NEJI Y HARÉ QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD QUE ESTÁ DENTRO DE MI ARDA COMO NUNCA!

-Bien, ustedes se lo buscaron…

-Al contrario Hyuga, tú te lo buscaste… ¡CHIDORI!

-¡NO LO DEFRAUDARÉ, GAI-SENSEI! ¡AHORA ACABERÉ CONTIGO, NEJI! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**-Genial, ahora me voy a enfrentar contra estos locos… ya que- **pensó Neji.

-¡SIIIIIIIII, OTRA PELEA!- exclamó el público.

-Hay, Neji… que idiotas son esos tres…- dijo Tenten.

_Y bien, Lee, Sasuke y Neji empiezan a pelear. Por una parte estaba Lee intentando patear a Neji y diciendo que no iba a defraudar a su sensei. Por otro lado estaba Sasuke usado muchos chidoris y lanzando kunais a Neji; y por otro lado, estaba el pobre de Neji esquivando todos los ataque de los otros dos._

-¡AHHH! ¡OHHH! ¡AUCH! ¡SSS! ¡AUCH, ESO DEBIÓ DOLERLE!

_Ahhh, esto va a llevar un largo tiempo…………_

**

* * *

**

Ohayo, como les va, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero tener la siguiente parte pronto. De nuevo le pido disculpas. See you!!

**Sakura deidara **

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Ohayo a todos. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero como tenía mucho trabajo decidí q mejor actualizaría hasta que fueran vacaciones, espero me disculpen por la tardanza. Agradezco a todos ustedes por haber seguido mi fic y dejarme reviews (¡son lo mejor! n.n) Bueno pues, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de mi fic. Que lo disfruten!! xD

_Capítulo 10_

_Polvo, polvo, mucho polvo. No se podía ver nada, pero claro, todos los presentes en el cuarto (aunque no vieran nada), gritaban sin parar._

-¡Si, si! ¡Golpéalo, Neji!

-¡No te dejes, Sasuke!

-¡Machácalo, Lee!

_Era la batalla del año. 3 de los más fuertes shinobis de toda Konoha estaban peleando solo porque uno de ellos los creía débiles a los otros dos. Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke y Rock Lee en combate, y nadie sabía cómo es que les estaba yendo a cada uno._

-¡Gai-sensei, no lo defraudaré! ¡La flor de la juventud crece dos veces, y yo estoy en la segunda etapa de mi juventud! ¡La llama que hay dentro de mi no se extinguirá!- grito Lee, que se encontraba en alguna parte del cuarto con polvo.

-¡Ya cállate, Lee, enfócate en golpear a Neji!- le grito Sasuke.



-¡No puede creer que ustedes están peleando contra MI! Eso ya los convierte en personas muy valientes.- les dijo Neji a los otros dos shinobis.

-¡TE CERRAREMOS LA BOCA NEJI!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Lee y Sasuke.

-¿A sí? Pues traten de demostrarlo.

-¡ALLÁ VAMOS!

_Otra vez se empezaron a dar de patadas, puñetazos, lanzadas de kunais, etc. El cuarto estaba otra vez repleto de polvo. La pelea no paraba hasta que…_

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, POR FIN ACABÉ CON ÉL!- grito Lee, pero el problema era que no le había dado a Neji.

_Sasuke estaba acostado bocabajo en el suelo, con un poco de sangre saliéndole de la boca y un moretón cerca de la boca._

-¡Caf! ¡Arggg….Maldito Lee!- grito Sasuke.

-¡Oh no! Lo siento mucho, Sasuke, no fue mi intención- dijo Lee con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho. ¡CHIDORI!

_Sasuke se va acercando corriendo hacia Lee. Lee apenas alcanzó esquivar el ataque de Sasuke. Y así, la batalla de Neji vs Lee y Sasuke acabó, pero la batalla de Sasuke vs Lee empezó._

-Uf, hasta que pararon.- dijo Neji- Bueno, parece que van a durar un buen tiempo pelean, así que, sigamos hablando de mi. Eh… ¿dónde me quedé?

-En lo del exámen chunnin.- dijo una chica del público.

-Ahh, si, si. En eso iba. Bueno pues, en fin, ya cuando el "disque" gran Uchiha acabó con los ninjas esos del sonido, Tenten y yo nos enfocamos en que Lee descansar y que después iríamos a la torre. Pero el problema era que ya no teníamos suficientes recursos. La comida era poca, y ya nos habíamos alejado demasiado de los ríos como para ir a recoger un poco de agua…

-¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron?- preguntó un niño.

-Pues estábamos pensando en comernos a Lee, pero decidimos que no, que eso se vería un poco, mmm… como decirlo, ehhh, feo y caníbal, además, para pasar la prueba debíamos estar los 3, así que mejor no nos comimos a Lee y continuamos el viaje…

-¿Intentaron comerme?- interrumpió Lee, que estaba algo morado, con la ropa rasgada y sujetando con su mano el brazo derecho de Sasuke.



-Bueno, tú sabes, las necesidades.- dijo Neji- Además, ibas a ser una perdida que no se lamentaría…

-¡Neji! No digas eso…- exclamó Tenten- Claro que hubiéramos lamentado la perdida de Lee. Él es una parte muy importante del equipo…

-¿Deberás?- _Mirada asesina para Neji por parte de Tenten- _¡Ah, sí! Claaaaro…. Sería terrible…

-Oh, qué bueno.- dijo Lee un poco más aliviado- Yo pensaba que no me querían T.T…

**-Si supieras…-** Tenten y Neji.

-Bueno, en fin. Como no no lo podíamos comer, tuvimos que pasar muchas dificultades para llegar a la torre. Y no solo por la comida. Otra vez a Tenten se le había abierto un pergamino, y para colmo, era el que tenía más armas. Y a mí, otra vez ese estúpido gusano me cayó encima… Fue traumático T.T

-¿Pero si llegaron a la torre?- pregunto otra vez el niño.

-Pero por supuesto que sí. Tú que creías. Obviamente si YO me encuentro en algún equipo, TODO saldrá bien…

-Siiii, claaaaaaarooooooooo…………………………- todo el público, incluidos Tenten y Lee.

-Ejemp, no ayudan, ¿saben? T.T… bueno, el caso es que si llegamos y que Lee ya estaba bien. Habíamos llegado unas cuantas horas antes, pero todo estuvo bien.

-¿Y qué pasó cuando llegaron a la torre?

-Ah, pues ahí ya teníamos que abrir nuestros pergaminos para que un shinobi nos recibiera y nos diera un sermón del 2do exámen. Y bueno, el punto fue que por fin terminamos el mentado exámen y que ya podíamos empezar con el 3er exámen.

-¿Y de qué trataba el 3er exámen?

-Bueno, primero, el 3er Hokage nos recibió y nos hecho otro verbo de cómo media hora solo para decirnos que habría unas preliminares para luego hacer otra ronda con los que ganaron las preliminares para decidir quién sería chunnin. Y en eso, llegó otro ninja que al parecer estaba drogado ó de plano estaba enfermo, porque cada 10 segundo empezaba a toser. Bueno, el punto fue que en un tablero empezaban aparecer los nombres de 2 competidores, y ellos dos eran los que debían luchar para pasar a las finales.

-¿Y quién fue el primero en pasar?



-Pues primero pasó el Uchiha contra otro de Konoha, que por cierto nunca llegué a conocer su nombre; y de panzazo apenas el Uchiha logró pasar, solo porque le copió a Lee su técnica.

-Yo NO pasé de panzazo, Neji.- dijo Sasuke, que estaba a punto de golpear a Lee.

-Pero Neji tiene razón, Sasuke,- intervino Lee- **TÚ** copiaste **MI** técnica.

-Ay, pues discúlpame Lee, pero tu fuiste el que quiso pelear conmigo y fue tu culpa que usaras esa técnica y que yo, con mi grandioso y magnifico sharingan, pudiera copiarla.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Ja! Eso crees tú. Como tú no podías con mí taijutsu decidiste usar tú sharingan para averiguar que era, y oh sorpresa, no lo descubriste. ¡Eres patético!- _Lee señala a Sasuke._

-¿YO PATÉTICO? ¡ARG! ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABERLO DICHO!

_Y otra vez Lee y Sasuke empiezan con otra batalla. Mientras tanto el público no sabía qué hacer; si mirar la gran batalla épica de Lee y Sasuke ó escuchar la vida de Neji._

-Mmm… bueno, tal parece que van a empezar a pelear otra vez. Ironías de la vida.- dijo Neji- Bueno, el punto es que las peleas continuaron y continuaron, hasta que yo, el genial y grandioso Hyuga Neji, hizo su aparición en las batallas preliminares.

-¿Y contra quién peleaste, Neji?

-¿Yo? Pues contra mi prima Hinata. Si, lo sé, ¿cómo rayos fue que peleara contra mi propia familia? Bueno, pues, aparte de que en ese entonces el asunto de las ramas principales y secundarias de los Hyuga me afectaba mucho, tanto física como emocionalmente, yo estoy seguro que la persona que controlaba el panel de los nombre se le hizo muy graciosa la idea de que los familiares pelearan, así que yo pienso que todo fue un complot en mi contra para que me culparan de hacerle daño a Hinata. Sí, eso fue. Yo lo sé. Sí, ajajajajaja, descubrí su complot, ajajajajajajajaja…….- _Neji empieza a reírse como un maníatico._

**-Genial, ya le empezó a dar uno de sus ataques esquizofrénicos- **pensó Tenten- **Bien, supongo que debo intervenir antes de que haga algo raro y asuste a las personas.**

_Tenten se levanta de su asiento y va caminando hacia Neji. Neji, como dije anteriormente, sigue riéndose como maniático. Ya cuando Tenten llega donde Neji…_

-¡PLAF!

_Neji cae al suelo con una mejilla roja._

-¡Auch! Tenten, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Neji aún sobándose su mejilla.

-Neji, te estaba dando otro de tus ataques raros. Alguien debía detenerte.



-Si claro, pero no deberías ser tan… drástica.

-¿Estas quejándote de mis métodos?- le pregunto muy amenazadoramente Tenten a Neji.

-N-no, claro que no.- mintió Neji.- Bueno, sigamos. Diantre, estoy muy cansado de estar parado. ¿Dónde quedó mí silla? Necesito sentarme.

-¿Hablas de esta?- dijo Lee.

_Neji volteó a verlo, Él esperaba ver la silla completa, pero lo que vio no fue exactamente lo que esperaba. Lee solamente estaba agarrando lo que era una de las patas de la silla._

-O.o- Neji.

-Mmm… ¿qué es lo que…? Ah, sí. La silla. Bueno, sufrió un pequeño percance a la hora de la batalla con Sasuke. Veras, yo la usé para detener uno de los ataques de Sasuke, y pues, bueno, ya te imaginarás el resto, jeje…

-O.O

_Silencio…_

-O.O

_Más silencio…_

…

…

…

…

-…¡TÚ, MALDITO! ¡TÚ ACABASTE COMI SILLA! ¡LO UNICÓ QUE PEDÍA L PRINCIPIO FUE UN BANCO, PERO NO, TAMBIÉN MURIO POR LA PATRIA, Y LUGO ME DAN UNA SILLA, Y AMI NO ME GUSTAN LAS SILLAS, PERO AÚN ASI LA ACEPTÉ. Y AHORA TU DICES QUE HAS ROTO LA SILLA! ¡ARGGG! ¡PAGARÁS POR ELLO!

_Y Neji se lanza sobre Lee y lo empieza a golpear. Todos los del público estaban sorprendidos, tanto por la reacción de Neji como la pelea que estaban presenciando. Sasuke solamente se alejo de ellos dos y dijo su típico: "Hmp"._

_Al parecer otra pelea iba empezar y no parecía tener fin… a menos que le dieran un nuevo banco ó silla a Neji…_

**Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Lo trate de hacer lo más largo que pude, para compensar mi retraso, Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Trataré de ya no tardar tanto con mis actualizaciones. Reviews please!! See you!!**

** sakura deidara **


End file.
